Josh Groban Phantom songphics
by The Real Christine Daae
Summary: Another songphic with Josh Groban's lyrics... Enjoy!
1. Broken Vow

_This is my first song-phic. I see people do them all the time and I am constantly finding Phantom-like songs that I love to listen to, it's a wonder I didn't think to do this earlier. Based upon the song 'Broken Vow' by the angelic Josh Groban._

_Whether you read this from Erik's POV or Raoul's POV is completely for you to decide._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom characters. All rights to Josh Groban for his lyrics used in this song-phic._

lyrics will be in italics

It has been months since Christine left. Or rather, it has been months since I let her go. I do not know exactly how long it has been, for I have ceased to count the days as they drift meaninglessly by. I don't remember the last time I saw the sun, as I stay shut in, letting the darkness of the room surround me. How is it that she loved him more with all we had together? Didn't I make her happy enough? I would have given up my home and comforts to be with her. Didn't I give every ounce of my being just to see her happy smile? She has a voice that astonishes all of Paris, and one day the entire world. She is the most incredible woman I have had the pleasure of knowing, and she's gone now. She's gone.

_Tell me his name_

_I want to know_

_The way he looks_

_And where you go_

_I need to see his face_

_I need to understand_

_Why you and I came to an end_

I simply don't understand why she found him more important than me. What was it they did together when I was far away from them? Did he take her on moonlit walks in the Bois or perhaps private carriage rides with dinner at his home by candlelight? I envy what they had together. They have a special bond that I could have never hoped to replace. Perhaps she just couldn't deal with the reality of my love. Perhaps she never loved me at all and it was all in my delusional head. It is a daily struggle to fight the urge to go to her and see them together. As hard as it might be, I wish to know everything they do together, so that I might discover the key to their happiness that I could not unlock for her. Does she still sing on the stage? I know not. I have not set foot outside my home since the reality of her absence sank in. I would give anything to hear her voice right now, whispering words of love in my ear and she once did.

_Tell me again_

_I want to hear_

_Who broke my faith in all these years_

_Who lays with you at night_

_While I'm here all alone_

_Remembering when I was your own_

When I think of them lying side by side in the sheer ecstasy of the aftermath of love-making, I want to tear out my own foolish heart for loving her as I do. What did she see in him? He wasn't by any means, an average man. Perhaps she was just searching for something to take her away from the poor and ordinary life of a chorus girl. He could give her anything her heart desires. Why did God curse me to love such perfection, and then through my own selfishness and lies, tear it away?

_I let you go_

_I let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why_

_I let you go_

_Now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

I promised never to hurt her. I promised never to lie to her either. But love makes you desperate and even the most level-headed man alive would do whatever it takes to keep that love at their side. I even went so far as to put her in danger. I should have never let her perform in Don Juan with the gendarmes pointing their guns so close. It was by my own selfish reasons, that I let her continue on the stage. It is the sick and twisted fate that in my desperation, I pushed her farther and farther away. You see, in the end, I had to let her go. My selfish love for her only stifled her true passions and will to live. We could never truly be, no matter what my heart desired.

_Tell me the words I never said_

_Show me the tears your never shed_

_Give me the touch_

_The one you promised to be mine_

_Or has it vanished for all time'_

Was there something more I could have done? Was there something more that could have been said to keep her by my side? Did my words of love offend her tender ears? To hear those words from my lips came as a shock to Christine at first, but then she seemingly grew to love me as well. My love for her, over time, dwarfed anything her heart could handle. She promised you would always love me. She promised to always be with me. I guess we both had made promises and broke them. I am only a shell of a man for the cause of it all. That is not what pains me the most. It is that she did not shed her tears for me. She never wept for the loss of me. Had she done just that, I would feel that her feelings for me had once been true and that she truly had a place for me in her heart. But no, she went away with a happy smile, leaving me with a stale kiss as my last memory of her touch. In darkness she left me and in darkness I have stayed.

_I let you go_

_I let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why_

_I let you go_

_Now that I found_

_The way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

I do not wish to be the martyr in this love tirade. I let her go, knowing that if I could not make her happy, then perhaps he could. His love for her seems to be genuine and he can offer Christine the happiness she desires. Although my jealous heart screams in agony at the thought that his undeserving lips caress her own in place of where mine once were, I know that she will continue to live with the passion she once did. My own sacrifice is small in comparison to the big picture. I am but one person whose life is not worth much at all in the grand scheme of things. I suppose all we can do in life is make a difference to each other, despite what our own wishes may be.

_I close my eyes_

_And dream of you and I_

_And then I realize_

_There's more to love than only bitterness and lies_

_I close my eyes_

_I'd give away my soul _

_To hold you once again_

_And never let this promise end_

_I let you go_

_I let you fly_

_Now that I know, I'm asking why_

_I let you go_

_Now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

My pitiful shell of a heart cannot possibly describe the pain, knowing that it will never again feel the sensation of love. I have lost the only thing dear to me in my life. I am not dead yet, but when I am gone, I hope she remembers me. I am but a broken man, torn by the pain of loss, and the guilt of my actions that thought only of my own selfish wishes. If I could do it all again, I would not hesitate to tell her how I felt from the very beginning. I would not assume to know her heart and would respect her feelings and wishes. She is an angel, free to fly where her heart desires. I swear to her, that I will always love her. Despite how things ended, know that I have always loved her and always will. Please never forget the sacrifice I've made for her happiness. Don't waste it. Never forget, it is never a mistake to love. The only mistake would be to deny that you do.

_Please review!!! Please? I need your honest opinions, as well as whether you believe this to be spoke by Raoul or Erik...._


	2. To Where You Are

A slightly shorter song-phic than my last one, but I love the lyrics in this song. This is narrated by Christine or by Erik. That's for you to decide. Enjoy and review please!

The chill in the night air slightly jars my senses, causing me to pull my thick cloak around my body tighter than before. The wind cuts across the rooftop of the opera with a low moan, pushing leaves across its iron surface with a dry scraping sound. Over the edge of the rooftop, the soft lights and sounds of Paris at night happily greets my rather somber mood, mocking my lonely existence where I now stand. I walk to the edge, below the proscenium where I had once stood before many times with you, my beloved. We would come here to be away from the prying eyes of the public to share a quiet moment. I can still feel your presence here, even though you have been gone for quite a long time.

Who can say for certain   
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear

In remembrance of you, I close my eyes and listen for your voice on the wind, as though I can still hear you. Can you still hear me where you've gone? I gave my soul to you long ago, surely, God would not deny us that connection still.  
  
Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Come for me and wrap your Angel's wings around me. Take me with you. I miss you so. I wish I could see your face once more, smiling at me. I wish there were some sign that you still existed in one form or another. I miss your voice, inspiring me to dare for greater things. When we would sing together, all the rest of the world disappeared.

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen  
  
As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine   
Forever love  
Watching me from up above  
  
And I believe   
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

I will be with you soon. I can feel it deep down inside me. Since you have been gone, the other half of my soul has been calling to its mate. My soul is searching for you and will not be at rest until you are with me once more. I cannot live without you my Angel. I love you more than this life I'm now forced to live without you and I look forward to the day I can leave this place and go to where you are now.  
  
Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are  
  
I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

If God would be willing, I offer my soul to him tonight. I pray that he takes me soon. I could take three small steps off this rooftop and be with you right now, but I know that isn't what you would want me to do. You would want me to live on and remember you until the time was right. So, in memory of you, my dear, I shall wait patiently and listen for your voice on this rooftop to call me home to you.


End file.
